Sex and Chocolate
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: “Tonks loved Remus as a gentle lover but she also craved rough sex…”


**Title: **Sex and Chocolate

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairing: **Remus/Tonks

**Word Count: **1, 415 words

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning: **wall!sex, food play, cunnilingus, orgasm denial (well sort of), very naughty sex

**Summary:** "Tonks loved Remus as a gentle lover but she also craved rough sex…"

**Disclaimer: **The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Author's Note: **This one goes out to loony4lupin for the LJ community remusreads. I hope loony4lupin likes it. I am going to be honest with you. As soon as I saw the request, I ignored loony4lupin's first choice (Remus/Tonks) in favour of the second choice (Remus/Sirius). Maybe it was because that my last Remus/Sirius fic that was plainly smut was in October 2006 (well I had done two other R/S fics since then but they were more focused on plot rather than just plain smut) and I wanted to try again as Remus/Sirius is my OTP. I did try twice to write a Remus/Sirius fics using her ideas but they ended up having a sad theme to them and loony4lupin didn't want that. Anyway, mainly thanks to the challenges I had written for the community rtchallenge, I then became intrigued to write a Remus/Tonks fics and today (1st February 2007), an idea came into my head and by the end of the day, it was written and typed up and waiting for a beta reader. Oh and for the record, in case anyone is interested, I have not abandoned my two failed attempts--they will be written and typed up and put up on my fan fic journal.

**Beta:** confiteor3 (Live Journal)

**Review:** Yes please

Tonks would never admit it but she loved the period of three days before a full moon and the three afterwards. She could never tell Remus though because he was sensitive about his werewolfism but she would not be surprised if he had guessed it already. She adored this period because Remus would become far more sexual in the bedroom. Not that there was anything wrong in that department--Remus was a very gentle and considerate lover who satisfied her completely. However, during this period before and after a full moon, Remus would become a different person--rougher and kinkier. Tonks loved Remus as a gentle lover but she also craved rough sex and wanted to be controlled sometimes. She always got her wish one week per month.

And she was about to get her wish now. Her hands were tied to the wall by an invisible force and her breasts were covered in chocolate spread. Remus had also spread the substance onto her most private areas. He was now as naked as she was and simply watching her like a hungry wolf that was about to play with his prey before devouring it. He was already hard, his erection standing proud and this made her feel less guilty for feeling so aroused over this kinky situation.

Remus walked towards her slowly and deliberately. He licked his lips at the sight before him. He leaned forward and breathed gently in her ear, and an incredible sensation shivered down her spine, enticing her clit that was already throbbing with need. His tongue glided over the inside of her ear and she shivered again, arching her back as well as moaning uncontrollably.

He licked slowly down her face and down her pale skin until his tongue rested upon one of her chocolate covered breasts. His tongue swirled around the delicious paste of each breasts until only her nipples were left covered. He took a nipple in his mouth and gently licked it. He then gently sucked and nipped at it, smiling secretly at how Tonks whined and whimpered. When he had licked it clean, he started to torment her other breast, his licks being once again slow and tantalizing. He placed a long finger upon her hot and chocolate-covered clit.

"Mmm so horny already," he moaned.

He lifted Tonks' legs and placed them on his shoulders. He took a quick lick of her sweet bud and she moaned loud in response, wrapping her legs around him as tight as she could so his head was buried in her mound. He gripped hold of her bottom cheeks and continued to indulge in her sweetness. He licked her folds clean before gently rubbing them with his fingers to heighten her arousal. When she was licked clean, he continued to flick his tongue against her hot clit, savouring the dripping juices that had mixed with the chocolate.

She thrashed hard at the slow teasing of her dampness. She knew that she was hurting herself by banging against the wall but she was desperately feeling the need to come and Remus was somehow preventing her from going over the edge. When he stopped licking, he started to rub the fold of Tonks' pussy. His touch was so soft that it was as if he was barely touching her and yet, it was setting her clit on fire with more juices dripping and trailing down her legs.

He gently slid a finger inside, loving the hit and very slick feeling. He heard his Tonks whimper more when he pressed his finger deep inside her. As he inserted a second finger, he started to finger-fuck her hard. He continued to stimulate her pussy, deliberately ignoring the one place where she needed attention

"Please…please, Remus…please…need to come."

He stopped tormenting her and moved her legs from his shoulders. He stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips. She opened her mouth and he probed his tongue inside her, playing with her tongue so she could taste her own juices as well as chocolate. A rush of heat flowed through her and it was wonderful. She would have wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer if she could. She moaned louder and he rubbed his hot body against her own, paying special attention as he brushed over her hard nipples. When he parted, he looked at her face which was full of sexual need, and he smiled.

He reached with one hand and started to stroke her damp vaginal lips. He whispered. "Dirty little minx, aren't you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He rubbed her lips more softly, causing more sensations to flow through her already sexually-charged body.

He reached over and moaned in her ear. "Say it."

She gasped, "I'm a dirty little minx."

"And what does my little minx want?" He lifted her legs up and spread them as wide as he could. He guided his hard cock over her vaginal lips before gently brushing into her dampness. She moaned even louder and he smiled again. "Do you want my cock?"

She could barely speak due to the intense teasing but she was able to answer. "Want your cock. Want you to fuck me hard." When he brushed against her clit, she screamed, "Oh, Merlin!"

He chuckled. "Wrap your legs around me, then."

She immediately obeyed and Remus could swear that she was very eager to be controlled in this way. It turned him on that she wanted this as much as he did. He knew he could not help himself when the beast was awakening inside him and he wanted to be rough with his Tonks. Knowing that she was not telling him to stop made him more confident and at ease.

He guided his cock against her entrance and then looked into her eyes as he took her in one hard thrust. He grunted as he filled her and stretched her in that delicious tightness that felt so good on his aching cock. He did not wait for her to become accustomed but started to pound inside her and she did not ask for him to stop--she wanted this, she _needed_ this.

She screamed for more as her clit continue to throb for attention. She tried in vain to unbind her wrists but the charm that Remus had performed was too powerful. She rocked her body as best as she could to meet his hard thrusts. This enticed Remus to pound her even harder, taking delight at the sounds of Tonks' wetness with every thrust.

He grinned cheekily at the way Tonks was in need to come. He reached down and teased her folds, prying them apart, rubbing her clit gracefully with her thumb. She bucked her hips in response.

"Yes…that's it," she cried out. "Yes!"

After a few gentle flicks of, he felt the pool of heat inside his stomach growing, knowing he was not going to last much longer. The flicks turned to hard rubs and she came with a relieved cry. Her entire body clenched with her mind-blowing orgasm and he was sent over the edge seconds later. He held onto her tight. He then whispered a few words and Tonks' wrists became free. They collapsed onto the ground, sated and weak.

They lay together on the floor enclosed in each other's arms. She laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing. The silence and stillness between them was broken when she felt Remus' fingertips gently stroke her hair. She looked up and stared into his eyes. She smiled and stroked his equally messy mop of hair.

He grinned back at her. "My naughty little minx."

She leaned forward so that their noses were touching. "You know you love it."

"Of course I do."

"And I love it when you're a kinky beast."

"So I wasn't too rough with you?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "No. I loved it when you're rough and so dominating. Of course, I would never say no to your gentler side either." She licked a ring of chocolate from around his mouth and then licked his lips. "And I guess you loved it."

He licked his own lips and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You tasted very sweet but then again, you always do."

She rolled her eyes at the rather cheesy comment and was about to retort when Remus pulled her into a passionate kiss and that was the end of that matter.

End.


End file.
